iReunited Fates
by xXLordChaparroXx
Summary: Freddie and his 6 adoupted brother's and sister's all have ability's and are the 7 sin's but will they ever reunited with the ones they knew(Discontinue till further notes)
1. Benson Breakfast

iReunited Fates

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly!

A/N: To my new readers, I want you to know that this is my First story one favorite pairing of the show. It hard for me to make a story I get them by my baby sister who in the story I put in since it was her IDEAS, And I'm taking SamathaNicoleT advice and doing "step by step" will be a Freddie/Sam story. Please, _please_ read, and enjoy.  
>P.s I have problem with spelling so plz if I made a mistake just P.m and tell me where<p>

Chapter 1 (Benson's Moring Breakfasted)

It was a warm summer Moring round 7:00a.m as an alarm clock rang "oh it's already morning well it's time to get breakfast ready for my Kids!" Marissa Benson said to herself while walking to her new adopted Baby daughter Rose Benson Crib. She was two year's old Rose was brought into the Benson's Family with 6 other children, Rose Ability's allows her to summon Demon's hounds as her tracker's and protection, also has the ability to stop time at her will but since she only two years old she cannot master her stop time ability for only a short time. As Marissa walk over to the crib of Rose "goodmoring my sweet angle how you sleep?" said Marissa ash she picked up her baby daughter. "Moring mama" Said Rose while kissing her mother in the check. Few minutes they'd Marissa got Rose dress up in her baby little dress they were ready for the day to come while Marissa had to work at the hospital, was going to be Baby Rose will be with Freddie and her other 5 Benson's kids

As they made the way close to the kitchen they stop in front of a door, where her two adopted twin daughter's room where Ashley and Jasmine room "Sweetie how about we go wake up your oldest sister's" Jasmine is the nice twin who loved everything and never hate anything, her sin Name is Sloth which has the ability's to have Super Strength, Super Speed and also Super Durability's, And Ashley the mean twin she only mean to other people except her family and Friends who are Carly, Sam, Spencer and Gibby, Her Sin Name is Greed which has the ability's to have super Strength and Speed, her left eye is the eye of command . As Marissa walk in the girls room with Rose in her hands "Moring girls time to wake up and breakfast will be made soon" as Ashley got up from her bed and looked at her mother and Baby rose she smiled as she looked at them, she got up from her bed wearing her pajamas.

"Moring mom and hey Moring baby sis." Jasmine chuckled softly and moved her hands to her baby sister Rose waist and taken her into her hand's while sitting on her bed as she start to kiss her baby sister making her laugh in front of their Mother Marissa. "well I guess I leave Rose here with you Jasmine while I start cooking breakfasts for us to eat" as Marissa said before Ashley woke up to the noise that they were making especially Baby rose with her laughter, "ughhh can ya please let me sleep in it's my two weeks off of school" Ashley the opposite twin who has woke up from the noise.

"Yeah sure Ashley" She cleared her throat and pressed her lips together as she took Baby rose to put her on top of Ashley so that Baby Rose could say hi to her big sister's. "Do me a favor Jasmine. Don't put baby Rose on top of me, I really am tired please you know what it is today." It had been seven years since her and Jasmine and their big brother Jorel were taken away from their families, and while they were taken they was experimented on horrible stuff turning them into the most deadly Sins EVER. They felt enough pain over years till they turn ten years old and their older brother Jorel turn 16 years old where free and rescue by Freddie. But also Freddie was kidnapped by the same people that took Jasmine and Ashley as well their older brother Jorel was turn into a sin also with amazing power the ability to control of shadows, limited omnipresence as well the ability to absorption the other sin skills and ability for short time. Now, they was free they all stayed together in the same house and same school. they were happy that Benson adopted all 6 kids into her family without knowing Freddie and Jasmine, Ashley, Jake, Sara and Baby Rose all been experimented horrible.

"Remember Jasmine the day she took us into her family and treated us good."Jasmine remembers the past that happen to them, as she just wanted to forget about the horrible experiments were made on her and Ashley and their big brother Jorel and as well Jake, Sara and baby Rose and move on to the further. Jasmine looked at Baby Rose and bouncing her on her legs, resting her on her leg and as Jasmine staring at Baby Rose. Just thinking about all horrible experiments those Dame scientists put her and her new families through after what they did to them, it made her queasy and nauseous. "Jasmine come on lets go to the kitchen get breakfast" Ashley said to her twin sister who was spaced out though they had been ok but for some reason's she felt something bad was going to happen to them that their back and back to get them back into their hands and use them as their weapons of ultimate power, as all there girls got out the room and made their way into the kitchen and seen their mom and sat down on the table ready to get their food till Marissa asked Jasmine and Ashley to go wake up Jake and Sara bed room's. "Ok mom we will go wake them up" Jasmine said while looking at her mother and went down to Jake bedroom while Ashley went to Sara bedroom. "Hey Little brother Jake mom wanted me to wake you up for breakfast". Jake who was 8 years old, who never knew his family everything is a blank to him all he knows is his new family and friends and the horrible experiments that doctors did to him and his new family.

Jake who woke up from his big sister waking him up and looked at Jasmine his eyes looked at her "Hey Jasmine and why are you still in your pajamas I though you would have change like always." Jasmine face just blush as what her little brother said to her "Omg Jake Gluttony Benson you know I wear my pajamas when their no school." As jasmine said while she looked at his hand's "Jake little bro how your hands coming are they fully healed yet?" as she took Jake hand to see if it had yet, "yeah big sis it did but the thing is I haven't master my ability's yet." Jake was known as Gluttony due to the fact that his hands can turn into demon's claws, also able to consume any know materials on earth and even has advance sense of smell. "Well little bro get dress and ready to eat today and remember everyone has to eat so don't eat all the food this time" as jasmine said as she got up from Jake bed and went to the door. "Ok big sis I will this time" while he smiles at his Big sister

"Ok mom I woke up Jake he should be coming soon to the table" Jasmine shouted to her mom while walking to her little sister bedroom door lifted her eyebrow as she see Ashley right there in the doorway. She leaned forward with a smile, "Awww Ashley look at our little sister Sara sleeping so peaces fully". It seemed to Jasmine and Ashley that there little sister Sara was still sleeping in her bed, "should we wake her up sis or let's just let her sleep and come back later when breakfast start" Jasmine said to her twin sister Ashley while looking at their little sister sleeps, "nah Jasmine I rater wake her than let her sleep it's no fair she gets to sleep in while you and baby rose woke me up" Ashley said while walking over to her little sister Sara. "I heard you big sis and big sis Jasmine morning how are you and Ashley doing this morning."

Sara is 7years old who has been taken away from her real family when she was 5 years old at a park playing on the swings when her mother left to go get her and her daughter Sara ice cream but never came back due to the fact that Sara mother has been beat down to the point she couldn't protect her young child and so she was taken away from her and never seen her mother again, she was taken to do experiments and was there for 2 years till she was free by Freddie. Sara has only one ability and that is the power of absolute obedience, but knows how to fight hand to hand combat, also can hear the minds of people.

"Big sister's am going to go change right now so I see you guys at the kitchen ok and love you so bye" Sara said while she went and push her sister's out the room and look at the clock while frowned at what was today to her the day that she has been taken away from her mother but smile knowing that she in good hands by her new mother but will always remember her real mother and what she did to protect her, As she thought to herself " I hope my real mommy is doing ok I miss her so much", she immediately starts to change into her clothes and opening open up her window " Today going to be a good day."

"ASHLEY AND JASMINE!" as the twins look to where the voice came from, it came from the room of their oldest brother Jorel as He opened his hands to hug his little sister's and his eye looked at both of them. "Morning Big bro how you sleep today remember what's today is right" said the twin sister's in union talk, As he remember what happen years ago to his mother and father the advents took place, he was only 6 years old when he came home from school to find his mother on the floor around her was her very own blood as he start to cry and looked at his mother "Jorel please don't cry you must go get your sister's hurry son…. Don't worry mommy going to be ok…." As his mother said before she closed her eyes, it was difficult for him to move along with his mother died in front of him. As he ran to the second floor of his house only to find his father shadow fighting fight and hearing his father talk "I WONT LET YA TAKE MY DAUGHTER'S AND MY SON OVER MY DEAD BODY!", there wasn't much blood Jorel didn't know who was his father was fighting with and who blood was on the walls of the room in front. He had already seen his mother all hurt and died in front of him he didn't want to see his father died as well, "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER'S NOW", but all Jorel heard was a gunshot that came from the room of his baby sister's as he ran he had saw his father on the floor with blood coming out of him just seeing this just made lose everything he had even everything his twin baby sister's had lost as well. "Sir the mother and father are dead let's take the twin girls and the boy". Jorel looked at the person taken the twins in their hands and just looked at him but don't remember anything after that has happen.

"There it is we done it he shaow be named Wrath." The Boy know as Jorel didn't know what had been done to his body but they turned him into the Sin know as wrath, has the ability's to have the ability and moves of a master swords manship, Also knows hand to hand combat that is effective when fighting anyone without his weapon's, and he has the Ultimate Eye on the left side his left eye can see an enemies moves ahead of time before they do it. Also has the Same ability's as his baby twin sister's know as Superhuman strength, speed and quickness, "Big brother are we going to the park today?" said Ashley and jasmine together as they looked at their older brother while walking down the hall way on the way to the kitchen. "yeah today were going to the park and Baby rose coming with us ok and I think I invite Carly since Freddie going to bring Sam" as their older brother while almost making their way to the kitchen to find Sam in the kitchen cooking with Marissa while Sara plays with Baby Rose and Jake sitting next to Sara with his head down on the table waiting for the breakfast to be server.

"Hey sam, mom, Jake, Sara and baby rose" as Jorel walked into the kitchen and sat down with his twin sister's Ashley on the right side and Jasmine on the left side, everyone wanted to know where Freddie and why didn't came to the kitchen for breakfast, "Sam why don't you go wake up Freddie for us since I have to feed Rose her baby food " as Marissa said to Sam while smiling at her letting her know that it's ok for her to go into Freddie room and wake him up to come down and eat breakfast with his whole family, as Sam walked down the hall way into Freddie room and just looked over him while he just sleep not knowing that she watching him, Sam though to herself "hmm what should I do he look so peaceful sleeping omg I just can't believed that he with me", Sam move more closer to Freddie and just gave him a morning kiss. Freddie woke up to find the one person he love kissing him. "Moring Sam is it already time for breakfast", as he said while he got up from his bed and look at Sam while was next to the door, "come on Freddie time for breakfast everyone waiting for you so can we get a move on". Eventually Sam and Freddie came out the room and walk down to find everyone already eating their breakfast, but Marissa was ready in her work nurse outfit ready to go to her job while carrying baby Rose.

"Sam can you please take rose for me and take care her for the day till I return from work will you?" Sam grabbed baby Rose from Marissa hand. Freddie and other's Benson kids were in table together eating their food while Sam putting baby Rose up in her high chair. "Freddie omg baby rose is sooo beautiful I hope you give me baby just like Rose", as everyone in the table just looked at Sam and Freddie but was funny and just laugh at the fact, "Sam I as much I would to have a child and with you but where too young to think about that at this moment" as Freddie said that Sam looked at him with a sad looked and everyone on the table were just looking at the show. "Oh so you don't want to have a child with me is that what you saying huh Freddie Benson.", But Freddie was just looking at his brother's and sister's just looking at them, "Sam I would want to have a child with you but not yet and if we have kids then they're going to have ability's like me and my brother's and sister's so maybe not yet", as he said while looking into her eye's and showing her that he means it's, "well ok Freddie and if you, Jorel, Sara, Jake, Ashley and Jasmine going to train today then am going to take Baby rose over to Carly house " Sam said while getting up to walk over to the washer putting dishes, "well I guess I should go to Carly and take Baby Rose with me since ya going to be leaving soon so bye you guys"

I hope you enjoy the start of this, it's going to be good in the future, and I'll state again in case you're worried, _yes_ Sam/Freddie will be focused on just as much as Rest of the Benson's family. Let me know what you think, hopefully you'll support me and my baby sister idea don't worry more chapter's coming up. But may take some time cuz well she only baby who need time to think the next chapter will be about unless you want to give us an idea for the next chapter k 


	2. Baby Rose Day With Shay's

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly!

A/N: Hey everybody that read my story and well if you liked my story thanks you this was my baby sister and my idea but mostly her idea and well she my baby sister so I can't refuse anything she ask anyway let get on with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 (Baby Rose Day With Shay's)<p>

As Sam walked over to Baby Rose high chair, picked her up and went to the room where Baby Rose and Marissa room was to look for Baby rose bag where all her stuff was just in case if she has problem or when Baby rose is tired to sleep, "ughhh where is your bag at?" as she thought to herself while looking all over the room trying to find where bag is at. " If you're looking for the bag Future sister in law then the bag is under mom bed she always leave it there just in case" Said Jasmine walking into the room and looked at Sam and Baby Rose as baby Rose laying her head on Sam chest as try to make herself feel comfortable. "Jasmine could you hold your baby sister while I go eat the bag from under the bad" as Sam said to jasmine while giving her Baby Rose to hold her as she looked under the bed, "I found Baby rose bag Jasmine" Sam got up from under the bed and put the bag on the bed and went to Jasmine, took Baby rose from her and put baby rose on top of the bed while Jasmine came over to her side and sat down on the bed next to Baby Rose making sure she wouldn't move and fall from the bed, "Ok that's all the stuff Baby rose might need just in case" Sam said while looking at Jasmine and pick up the bag and put it on her shoulder then went to pick up Baby rose from the bed and make their way to the door with jasmine beside them.

Sam, Baby Rose and Jasmine walked down the hallway to the Living room and saw Sara and Jake watching television while Jorel and Freddie are sitting on the couch while Jorel sharpens his five famous/Rarest swords ever designs and Freddie is watching what Sara and Jake were watching, "you guys me and baby rose going to go over to Carly house and be with her for the Day if you guy's going to be coming over just call me ok Bye" Sam as while walking to the front door but before she leave the apartment, "Sam we still going to go out on a date today or tomorrow?" said Freddie while getting up from the couch and walking up to Sam, "Freddie you know we are going be able to go out just us you and me only this time" as Sam looked into Freddie eyes and Freddie gave her long Kiss to her and as Jorel, Sara ,Jake and Jasmine just looked at them, "Oh god you guys can't kiss later on the date" as Jorel said while just looking at them, "you just mad cause you aren't dating Carly" Sam said looking at Jorel and made her way to the door while Baby rose is smiling knowing she going to see Carly and Spencer.

There were on their way to Shay's Apartment as they walked across the room to hallway where their house was, As Sam open the door and walked into the apartment to find Carly on the couch sitting with Gibby as they were cuddling together and Sam looked surprised at what she see her best friend and her friend/one of her bully victims', "OMG Carly and Gibby you guys are dating each other since when you guys got together?" as Sam ask while Carly looked to surprise to find Sam finding out, "um I think I should go Carly it was nice hanging with you " as Gibby as while getting up from the couch and walked to the but before he was about to leave he went back to Carly and gave her a long Kiss, " love you Carly Shay" walked back to the door and left out the door to go home, "So when were you going to tell me that you are dating Boy who takes his shirt off Every day?" as Sam walked to the kitchen with Baby rose starting to fall asleep as she rest her head on Sam chest, " I was going to tell you today Sam but you walked on us cuddling on the couch and we got together today" Carly said while walking to the kitchen as well and took a sit around the kitchen table, "and Sam Freddie Baby sister is starting to fall asleep you want to rest her on the couch so she could sleep?" , Sam though maybe it's best to put her on the couch so she could sleep better and she could move her more without Baby rose being in her arm's "sure Carly but I don't know if she would cry when she wakes up and find herself alone and I can't let her cry Freddie told me never to let her cry Carly", as Sam looked at Baby Rose in her arms and thought to herself "maybe I could just for a few hours". "But ok Carly let me put her on the couch and we get back talking about you dating Gibby."

As two hours passed by and Sam was wait for her Date with Freddie that was going to happen tonight in a few hours and was think how it was going to be until Baby Rose started to cry and Carly ran to Baby Rose to check her but found out that she was crying because she thought that they left her alone in the room and was scared, "there there Baby rose don't cry am here Auntie Carly here, Sam come help me clam Baby Rose down" as Carly walked out of Spencer room with Baby Rose still crying and she didn't know what she wants, "Ok ok aw poor baby Rose were you scared to be alone, well don't cry am here" Sam looked at Baby rose so she knows that Sam was there but still didn't stop crying and just wanted to be carry by Sam, " um Sam I think she wants you to carry her why don't you take her and see if she calm down when she with you" as Carly gave Sam Baby Rose to see if she stop crying if she being carry by Sam and well it looked like it does since Baby Rose stop crying and lay her head on Sam chest again started to fall asleep on Sam again, "aww Sam she fell asleep again it's like you have your own Daughter with Freddie" Carly said while looking at Sam and smiled at her know someday she would great mother cause the way she treats Baby rose like she was her own, " yeah well I don't thinks so Carly Freddie don't want to have a child with me it makes me mad I want to have a baby like Jonah and Val had their own baby Girl"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this Chapter and Sorry if it's a little short but if its short then I can re make this chapter Longer but may take time, it's going to be good in the future and longer, and I'll state again in case you're worried, <em>yes<em> Sam/Freddie will be focused on just as much as Rest of the Benson's family. Let me know what you think, hopefully you'll support me and my baby sister idea don't worry more chapter's coming up.  
>P.s sorry but idk when am going to update another chapter since my Baby sister is sick and well I HAVE to take care of her she the only one who tell me how the chapter should be about Don't worry Chapter 3 will Be up soon or later so please just wait<p> 


End file.
